


Umbrellas and Other Strange Things That Make Me Cry

by beantown



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Book 1: Nevermoor: The Trials of Morrigan Crow, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I didn't get no sleep cause of ya'll, Jupidad, Missing Scene, Morrigan Crow Gets a Hug, Morrigan Crow Needs a Hug, Screen Reader Friendly, no beta we die like I wish Corvus Crow would, this book has made me cry too many times, ya'll not gon get no sleep cos of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beantown/pseuds/beantown
Summary: Jupiter gives Mog her umbrella right before the New Age party on the roof in chapter 6 of the first book. She starts to say something about how nobody has ever given her a gift like that before, or maybe nobody has ever given her a gift before. She never gets to finish. She finally tells Jupiter on the carriage-ride home from her first visit to Wunsoc campus in chapter 9.
Relationships: Morrigan Crow & Jupiter North
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Umbrellas and Other Strange Things That Make Me Cry

The carriage back to the Deucalion was silent. Morrigan sat with her umbrella in her lap, running her fingers over the little opal bird, and thinking. She gathered all the courage she needed and broke the silence. 

“Jupiter?” 

“Yeah, Mog?” He looked at her like he was genuinely interested in what she had to say. It was very confusing, but at the same time made Morrigan feel very warm inside, like something inside her was giving her a hug. Only, it had been a long time since she’d had one.

“I, um, never got to thank you, for the umbrella?” He looked surprised, like he gave people presents all the time and didn’t expect anything in return. Morrigan took a breath and continued.

“Nobody’s ever gotten me a gift this nice before, come to think of it, I can’t remember the last time someone gave me a gift? So, yeah, um, this means a lot to me and um, I just wanted to say thank you.” 

Jupiter looked deep in thought. Morrigan suddenly realized he could probably see her very giftless childhood with his Witness powers. 

“You’re very welcome, Mog,” he said warmly, then he frowned. Morrigan wondered if she had said something wrong. 

“Stop it, Mog, I’m not upset with _you,”_ he said. Right, he’s a Witness. “I’m upset because for as long as you can remember, nobody has given you a gift until now. You’ve had _eleven_ birthdays, Mog. I’m upset because the least your father could have done for you was acknowledge them. Acknowledge _you_. Mog, you deserve to have people care about you.”

Morrigan became very interested in her umbrella, because she didn’t want to meet Jupiter’s eyes. 

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

Morrigan shrugged.

“I can see it, hovering around you like a little cloud.” He paused, thinking.

"Y’know what else I can see?”

“What?” Morrigan mumbled. 

“You haven’t had a hug in a very long time, either.”

Morrigan nodded slowly. 

“Do you want a hug?”

She hesitantly nodded again. She didn’t want to ask for anything she didn’t deserve. 

He scooted closer to her on the cushioned carriage bench and even though she didn’t want to be a bother, Morrigan hugged Jupiter, and he hugged her back, and Morrigan felt very warm and safe, like the world could explode and she would be just fine. Morrigan tried very hard to remember if she had ever felt this feeling around her father, but she couldn’t come up with anything. 

Jupiter told her quietly, “You'll get a gift every birthday from now on, I promise you, Mog. You deserve to be celebrated, and I’m not gonna let you forget that.”

Morrigan tried very hard not to cry. 


End file.
